The Joys of Cleaning
by Daisyangel
Summary: Morgan and Reid find a rather interesting way to decide who gets to clean their bathroom. Written for rounds of kink. Kink: mutual masturbation. Prompt: Who ever comes first has to do a forfeit of the others choosing such as a hated household chore.


Derek and Spencer were doing their routine weekly cleaning of their apartment.

"Kitchen's all done," Derek called as he exited the spotless room.

"So's the living room and my half of the bedroom. I was just about to work on the office. You want the dining room and your half of the bedroom. Oh and the bathroom?" Spencer added the last part all in one breath.

"I'll do the dinning room and my half of the bedroom, but not the bathroom. I did it last week, it's your turn," the black man protested.

"But Derek," Spencer whined. "I hate cleaning the bathroom."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Pretty Boy," Derek replied leaning in and kissing the pout off his boyfriends lips. Eagerly Spencer dove into the kiss. He pulled Derek as close as he could and crushed their mouths together. He let his tongue slip into Derek's mouth teasing him. Derek groaned as he felt himself being distracted. Reluctantly he pulled away when oxygen became necessary.

"Why'd you stop?" Reid protested.

"Because I needed to breathe for one, and because I know what you're trying to do," Derek answered.

"Oh, and what exactly is it that I'm trying to do?" Spencer teased.

"You're trying to distract me so you won't have to clean the bathroom even though it's your turn," Derek said smugly.

"I was not," Reid protested weakly.

"Yeah, uh-huh, I don't believe you."

"Okay, fine, maybe I was trying to distract you. I didn't hear any complaints, though," Spencer challenged.

"Well, you're right. I didn't complain. Hey, I have an idea, are you up for the challenge?" Derek taunted.

"What's the challenge?" Spencer wondered.

"We both masturbate together. Who ever comes first has to clean the bathroom today," Derek explained. The genius chewed on his bottom lip thinking about the other mans challenge.

"So what do you say, are you up for the challenge?"

"Sure, why not, but how about we up the anti?" Spencer suggested.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind, baby?" Derek purred.

"Who ever comes first cleans it for a month." Derek's eyes widened at the added bit that Spencer suggested. "What's the matter, Derek? Are you chicken?" Spencer teased, flapping his arms and making clucking sounds. Derek could feel his face heat up at the teasing. Nothing bugged him ore than someone calling him a chicken and saying that he couldn't do something, and Spencer knew it. Squaring his shoulders he met Spencer's eyes with a challenging look of his own.

"I accept the challenge with your addition," he said holding out his hand. Spencer did so as well and they shook on it. Spencer grabbed Derek and pulled him into his arms.

"We should give us something to fuel the fire, don't you think?" he whispered just before he claimed Derek's lips in a heated kiss. They continued to kiss as they stumbled down the hall to the bedroom. The collapsed on to the bed a tangle of limbs. Remembering the challenge, they reluctantly broke apart and lie on their respective sides of the bed ready to start the challenge. They'd managed to strip each other going down the hall so they were both naked and their cocks were getting hard. Simultaneously they began to stroke them. All that could be heard in the room were pants and moans as they brought themselves closer and closer to the ultimate pleasure. Looking at each other they could tell that neither of them would last long. They both wanted to come, but at the same time they didn't, because they knew who ever came first lost the challenge. Against his wishes, Derek found himself reaching completion first. A smug smile crossed Spencers face as he slowed his strokes to draw out his orgasm and to draw out the fact that he hadn't come first.

"Just come already," Derek growled in what was intended to be a gruff voice, but was raspy with desire. No matter how much he tried he couldn't help but get turned on when Spencer masturbated. Spencer came with a cry. Launching himself at Derek he covered his face and neck in kisses.

"I think you deserve a concelation prize," Spencer whispered as he grabbed for a condom and the bottle of lube. Smiling he covered his fingers with a generous amount and began preparing Morgan.

"Oh, god, yes, please," Morgan panted. He could feel himself getting hard once again. After teasing him for a few minutes, Spencer took pity on the begging man and slid the condom on his own very hard and aching cock before sliding into Morgan in one hard thrust.

"Oh yes, Derek! You feel so good. So hot and tight," Spencer moaned. Burying his face in Derek's neck he let his tongue glide across the skin. Then he took some of it between his teeth and bit down, claiming him.

"Spencer," Derek whimpered.

"Hmm?" Spencer asked against his lover's neck.

"Feels so good, baby. Please don't stop." Nodding Spencer continued thrusting in and out of Morgan's hot tight channel. Reaching around he took the very hard and thick cock in his hand and began stroking it. With the added sensations it didn't take long for Morgan to come hard, pulling Spencer with them. They wound up a tangle of limbs underneat the sheet where they rested comfortable and happy. XXXX

"I guess we should get back to cleaning," Derek said sleepily a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Have fun with the bathroom," Spencer teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. But just as long as you reward me with that kind of a concelation prize again later I'll happily clean the bathroom for a month. Hell, I'll clean it for a year," Derek said with a smile.

"Now that's a challenge I like," Spencer said jumping up and running away from Derek who had begun to chase him at his words.

Finished!


End file.
